bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
??? (Secret Boss)
??? is the final, secret boss of ??? (Secret Mission Pack). When fighting ???, the track will move and change randomly. ??? has no HP, instead, you must defeat it by other means. It also doesn't move, it will find other ways to defeat you. There are a few phases in this boss fight. After finishing each phase, ??? will have revenge by doing something extreme that will negatively affects your towers. ??? Looks like a huge bunch of glitched out letters and numbers and static. You start with regular starting cash. 'Phase 1: Colour Change' In amongst all the glitchiness, a colour will sometimes appear. Whatever colour it is, a swarm of 50 grouped regen bloons of that colour will appear at the beginning. Also, all towers that are NOT the colour will take 10 HP and 5 grouped regen bloons of that tower's colour will spawn. The colours go from the easier bloons to the harder bloons, although not necesarilly in order of difficulty. After 10 waves of bloons, ??? will explode into millions of pieces, only to reform again. 'Revenge 1: Thunderstorm' ??? will summon a thunderstorm for 10 seconds, striking the parts of the screen with lightning. Any tower that is struck by lightning will take 10 HP damage and will be stunned for 20 seconds in the next phase. 'Phase 2: Weapon Immunities' In amongst all the glitchiness, a weapon will sometimes appear. 10 Rainbow Bloons will appear, but they can only be popped by the weapon that ??? is displaying. Any damage from towers NOT using that particular weapon will instead multiply the Rainbow Bloons. After 10 waves of this, ??? will be cut into eight pices, but will reform again, slower this time. 'Revenge 2: Meteor' ??? will send a meteor onto your most clumped up group of towers. The meteor is about the size of a Bigger Blasts Morter Tower's bombs, and deals 5 HP damage on impact. What's more, the ground will start burning in that area, dealing 1 damage every 5 seconds for the whole of the next phase. 'Phase 3: Protectors' ??? will send an Attract Protector of a certain type surrounded by a thick bunch of bloons two ranks lower than it. After 10 waves of this, ??? Will shatter, but then reform again, even slower this time. 'Revenge 3: Shuffle' ??? will shuffle all your towers and place them on random spots on the screen, and they will all take 5 HP damage. 'Phase 4: Barrage' ??? will send a barrage of 30 random bloons that can have any property. These bloons will not follow the track, they will go straight to the exit. The bloons can be any non-MOAB type bloon. After 10 waves of this, ??? will disappearr bit by bit, only to reappear again. 'Revenge 4: Curse' ??? will curse the most common type of tower on your screen, destroying all towers of that type. 'Phase 5: MOAB Madness' MOAB Madness all over again! 50 MOABs come straight at you! This happens for 10 waves! After you defeat the MOABs, ??? will become pixelated, break into thousands of pixels and fly around the screen, onlyto reform once again! 'Revenge 5: Weakness' All towers lose 50% of their HP. 'Phase 6: Anti-MOAB MOAB' ??? sends a MOAB that ABSORBS attacks that have a special effect against MOABs and Super Monkey attacks. After this, it will send a BFB with the same property! Once you defeat the BFB, ??? turns red. 'Revenge 6: Support? What support?' All supportive towers (Glue Gunners, Monkey Villages, etc.) will be instantly destroyed! Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Secrets